tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gheesling's Big Brother 2: A Second Chance
Gheesling's Big Brother 2: A Second Chance is the upcoming second season of Gheesling's Big Brother, set to premiere in November of 2012. The main theme for the season is that ten new HouseGuests will be competing against four previous HouseGuests who have been given a second chance. Though two of the returning HouseGuests have been confirmed, the other two HouseGuests will remain a secret until the premiere. Format Tengaged contestants who apply for the series will be notified of whether they made the series or not. Each week, the HouseGuests took part in several compulsory challenges that determined who would win power in the House. The winner of the Head of Household competition was immune from nominations and was instructed to nominate two fellow HouseGuests for eviction. After a HouseGuest became Head of Household he or she was ineligible to take part in the next Head of Household competition. The winner of the Power of Veto competition won the right to save one of the nominated HouseGuests from eviction. If the Veto winner exercised the power, the Head of Household then had to nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. On eviction night all HouseGuests except for the Head of Household and the two nominees voted to evict one of the two nominees. Before the voting began the nominees had the chance to say a final message to their fellow HouseGuests. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household would break the tie and reveal their vote in front of the other HouseGuests. The nominee with the most votes from the other HouseGuests was evicted from the House. HouseGuests could voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who broke the rules were expelled by Big Brother. The last seven evictees of the season form the Jury that voted for the winner on the season finale, they were known as the jury members. None of the HouseGuests are aware of how the voting process went until after the season. HouseGuests New HouseGuests Returning HouseGuests Summary The series officially began on November 21, 2012. The 12 new HouseGuests entered the house, and were later joined by the four returning HouseGuests from season one: Arizona, Kyle, Seth and Sharon. The first HoH competition began, with a poll determining the first Head of Household. On Day 2, Matt was crowned the first HoH of the season, narrowly beating out returning HouseGuest Arizona. Shortly afterwards, he nominated Arizona and Sharon for eviction. On Day 3, Matt from Gheesling's Big Brother 1 returned to host the Power of Veto competition, which Seth won. Seth later chose to remove Sharon from the block; she was replaced with Ryan. On Day 4, Arizona was evicted in a five to one vote. Following Arizona's eviction, Jordan became the new Head of Household. The following day, he nominated Ryan and Michael for eviction. The following day, Seth won his second consecutive Power of Veto competition, which involved unscrambling words that dealt with the game of Big Brother. He chose to leave nominations the same. Following the Veto ceremony, it was revealed that Ryan had tried making deals with numerous HouseGuests in the game, leading to a confrontation between him, Matt, and Diana. On Day 7, Ryan was evicted in a vote of eight to one. Following Ryan's eviction, Seth became the new Head of Household. Sam, who was eliminated from the competition by Seth, became upset by his win and decided to quit the game. Minutes later, however, he was convinced to stay in the game. On Day 8, he nominated Diana and Michael for eviction. Minutes after being nominated, Diana chose to leave the game, stating she was hurt by her nomination. Seth was then allowed to name a replacement nominee, choosing Sharon. On Day 10, Michael won the Power of Veto competition and saved himself from eviction, with Seth nominated Jaylen as the replacement nominee. On Day 11, Sharon was evicted in a vote of five to zero. Following Sharon's eviction, a poll was opened to determine the new Head of Household, concluding later that night. Michael narrowly beat out Jacob for the win, and chose to nominate Kyle and Matt later that night. When Seth won the Veto, he chose to save Matt, with Lachie being named the replacement nominee. During the live eviction on Day 15, Lachie was evicted in a six to one vote. The Double Eviction then began, with Seth winning his second consecutive HoH, choosing to then nominate Sam and Tyler. Jordan was the winner of the Golden Power of Veto, choosing to leave nominations the same. Tyler was then evicted in a two to zero vote. Following the Double Eviction, Michael won the poll Head of Household competition. He chose to nominate Charlie and Sam for eviction, feeling he had talked to them the least. Michael went on to win the Power of Veto that week, giving him his second PoV win and fourth win total; he left his nominations the same. On Day 19, it was revealed that Charlie was evicted in a vote of five to two. This makes it the first week that everyone participating voted in the eviction, and marked the Final 9, and the beginning of the Jury. Following the eviction, HouseGuests competed in the "Minority Rules" HoH competition, in which they had to answer questions while trying to stay in the minority. Jordan was the winner of the competition. Voting history Notes External links Group Page Category:Gheesling's Big Brother